


Unwell

by kueble



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili falls ill and Fili takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedmasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmasquerade/gifts).



> This is for my very own Kili, who is home sick today. I hope this cheers her up a bit! I wrote this on my lunch hour and don't have a beta for this fandom yet. Please ignore any mistakes.

“Kili!” Fili shouts as he stomps into their room. He scowls when he sees his brother still in bed, almost completely covered by the blankets. “Uncle wanted us at the forge nearly an hour ago. Get your lazy ass out of bed.” The most pathetic whimper Fili’s ever heard is his only answer, and Fili takes a timid step towards the bed. “Kili?” he asks as he peels back the covers.

Kili looks absolutely dreadful. He’s pale and shivering and looking up at Fili with a dopey look on his face. 

“I am unwell,” Kili mutters as he grabs at the covers and pulls them back around himself. Fili nods in agreement and lets out a long sigh. There was a lot of work to be done, but even Thorin couldn’t begrudge them a day off when Kili looked like he was about to pass out.

“I’ll go inform Thorin that neither of us will be in today,” Fili tells him. Kili mumbles something into his pillow and his eyes fall shut again. Fili reaches down and pushes the bangs off his brother’s forehead, the skin burning beneath his fingers. He leaves as quickly as possible and heads down to the blacksmith stall to let Thorin know.

\--

A half hour later, Fili is being pulled into their bed by a very clingy Kili. It’s a bit off from the _usual_ way he likes being manhandled onto the mattress, but Kili is whimpering again and Fili has this overwhelming urge to protect him.

“Cold,” Kili whispers against Fili’s chest. Fili just wraps his arms around his brother and tries to share his body heat.

“I’m trying to help,” he says softly as he runs a hand down Kili’s back. For all he claims that he’s cold, Kili’s skin is hot to the touch. Fili is pretty sure he should have convince Kili to drink more tea before he climbed into bed, but it’s too late for that now. 

“Always help me,” Kili tells him sleepily before tucking his face against Fili’s neck. Fili grins into Kili’s untamed hair and tries not to think about how he’s probably going to get sick, too. So long as they keep the sickness away from Thorin, things will be fine. Their uncle is a brilliant leader, but give him so much as a cold and he turns into the grumpiest dwarf who ever lived.

Kili shivers in his sleep and Fili presses even closer. He lets his own eyes fall shut, figuring he might as well get some rest.

\--

The next time Fili wakes up, it’s because he’s being rudely poked in the ribs. He swats at the hand pestering him, but all he gets in response is a raspy giggle. He considers shoving Kili out of their bed, but he’s only just recovered from the illness.

“I may have died just a bit,” Kili says, his voice a bit rough. There’s color back in his face, though, so Fili assumes the worst has passed. Still, he reaches up to feel Kili’s forehead and is pleasantly surprised to find his fever gone.

“I highly doubt that,” Fili tells him with a smirk.

“I certainly felt dead,” Kili says before looking down at his sleep shirt. “Actually, I still feel a bit gross. Sorry.” 

“You can make it up to me by cuddling with me when I inevitably fall ill,” Fili tells him dryly.

“It wasn’t cuddling. It was the manly sharing of body heat in a time of great need,” Kili says with a laugh. His eyes are bright again, and Fili knows he can stop worrying.

“We could find another way to share bodies...” Fili trails off with a wink. Kili just laughs harder, his nose scrunching up in the way Fili would never admit to finding adorable.

“Perhaps we best move to the bath for that?” Kili asks.

“That’s why you are the smart one,” Fili tells him. Kili preens for a moment before jumping out of bed and dragging his brother into the other room. Fili knows they probably only have a day or two before he falls ill, but they might as well make the best of what time they have. Besides, their uncle won’t be back until long after nightfall and it’s not often they have the house alone. Thorin’s threats were quite creative the last time he found them tangled together, and Fili didn’t ever want to sit through another lengthy lecture on why uncles should never have to see their nephews fucking on the table they share meals on.


End file.
